Phoniex Flames
by KaliAnn
Summary: Sequel to Dark Robin. Robin has been kidnapped by the HIVE and its up to Dark Robin to save him. But can the Titans trust him, and what secrets of Robin's past will be unlocked by Brother Blood? Part 2 of 3.
1. Blood

I want to dedicate this story to my faithful reviews from my last story and to Jeff Weiss for listening to me at school.

Phoenix Flame 

Brother Blood sat in his new office at the new location of the HIVE academy. He was listening to the computer read off all available information on the Teen Titans. He wanted to do the impossible. To turn one of them completely evil.

"Computer began playing files. Tell me all available information on current and past Titans. Their strengths, weakness, and powers the whole enchilada." He told the computer as he sat down to his cup of tea.

"Beastboy: Real name Garfield Logan. Powers can turn into any animal that ever walked the Earth. Strengths humor while weakness is he's too chicken at times to fight. Loves tofu, video games and Raven. Past love interest includes Terra."

"Cyborg: Real name Victor Stone. Powers, cybernetic teenager with advantages in computers and mechanics. Strengths attitude while weakness is desire to be human. Loves computers, sports, crush is Jinx."

"I know that already. I thought you had something new for me." Brother Blood demanded

"Raven. Half human half demon. Powers include teleportation, levitating, magic and can read minds. Strengths are reasoning while weakness is indulging in rage. Loves meditation, books, and Beastboy."

"Starfire: Real name Koryianda ( I think that's how you spell it.) Powers include flight, starbolts, and super strength. Strengths are happiness weakness is too trustworthy. Loves mustard, shopping and Robin."

"Terra: Formally freelance and Slade. Powers include control over the Earth. Strengths are deception while weakness is easy to manipulate. Loves fun, friends, and Beastboy. Current status is a stone statue." The computer read without emotion.

"My god a statue! What good does that do me? I could only use her as a doorstop! The last one better be good." Brother Blood threatened

"Robin: Real name unknown. Formally Batman's sidekick. Powers include unusually gifted in karate and limited supply of gadgets. Strength is friends and weakness is obsession. Loves hanging out with friends, stopping crime and Starfire. Classified medical information aviavible."

"Classified information? Well read it already." Brother Blood said sitting forward in his chair. He really wanted to hear this.

"Robin is a patient of one Dr. Leslie Tompkins of Gotham City. He is diagnosed with Disocitive Identity Disorder. Has been seeing her for five months now. According to computer records he has a dark persona that goes by the name Dark Robin that caused trouble about five months ago. Here is the file on him." The computer told Brother Blood

"Dark Robin: Real name unknown. Powers include super speed, strength, and intelligent. Also can shoot lasers out of his eyes. Strengths are ruthlessness while weakness is he won't kill. Loves causing mass mayhem, destruction, and Starfire."

"This is perfect absolutely perfect! This is what I need. A real leader that I can groom and cultivate in the ways of evil. I must have him. Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth get you're sorry butts in here this instant!" Brother Blood shouted into his intercom system.

The top three agents of the HIVE arrived instantly. "Yes Headmaster what can we do for you?" They all asked. His brainwashing abilities still controlled them.

"I have an assiment for you Neanderthals so don't mess up. I need you to go capture Robin for me and bring him back to me alive and in one piece. Do I make myself clear?" Brother Blood asked eyeing the three.

"That snot nose punk? What do you want him for? He's a big nobody I mean he doesn't even have any powers." Gizmo retorted smart alackly

"Shut your trap Gizmo. Ignore him Headmaster we'll do as you say." Jinx hurriedly told him. She didn't want to be punished again for Gizmo's insolence.

"Good now get out of my sight and don't return without my prize." Brother Blood told the trio as they hurried away. No one liked the Headmasters office. It was too creepy with all these weird devices and statues all around the room.

Brother Blood looked at his computer and asked the computer "Is their anything you forgot to tell me before I sent those wrenches on their mission I should have known?"

"The Titans each bear a power crystal given to them to mark them as guardians of the Earth. It has immense powers ranging from longevity to healing. No evil can touch it." The computer said showing a picture of the crystals and Starfire healing herself with hers.

"No matter my agents will figure out something. Soon he won't be able to wear that thing anyways. Personally I think its ugly. No soon Robin will be my student and leader of the HIVE. He will be an excellent lieutenant and my masterpiece. Soon very soon the Titans will be destroyed." Brother blood said to himself laughing at the prospects of the future.

Staring up from his computer screen was the file on Dark Robin. His face in an evil smirk glaring from the computer screen like he knew what was going on. It looked like this time around no one would stop him.

Next I guess the screen would black out and the theme song would play but I'm too lazy to look up the words so just imagine. Hope you like first chapter. There will be either ten or eleven chapters. So keep reading and reviewing.


	2. Kidnapping

Kidnapping 

Robin was painting running as fast his legs could take him through the darken nighttime streets of Jump City. Glancing behind he ducked into an alley to catch his breath. Suddenly he dodged as an energy disk came flying at him.

"You're getting rusty in your old age Robin. You wouldn't have let your guard down for a second before." Dark Robin said stepping out from the shadows.

"You! What in the world are you doing here? I destroyed you!" Robin shouted arming himself with a birdarang in one hand and an energy disk in the other.

"You destroy _me? Don't _make me laugh. I've come here to eliminate you for breaking your promise." He said as he lunged for him.

Robin ducked and threw his two weapons at his adversary. "You expected me to keep that promise? To allow an evil entity like you run out of control. Never not in a million years." Robin shouted as he kicked and punched Dark Robin.

Dark Robin blocked and parried. "You can't get rid of me. Don't you see I am you! I'm whom you're meant to evolve into. Your evil to the core!" Dark Robin shouted firing the thermal blaster at him.

Robin got caught in the explosion and was sent hurling into a wall. Getting up he clutched his head and muttered, "No it's not true! I'm an agent of good! Leave me alone!" Robin shouted

"Robin, Robin wake up!" A voice said calling from faraway.

Robin woke up gasping. He glanced around and saw that he was in Leslie Tompkins office in Gotham. Leslie was standing next to him her hand on his shoulder. She was a woman about 60 with light blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a light green dress. She was looking at her patient with concern.

"Robin you became immersed in your dream again. This technique is to help you understand what you subconconciess is thinking. But if you becoming part of the dream again we can't exam it." Leslie told him patiently

"I know you think after five times I get this right." He hit the arm of the chair in frustration.

"I'm worried about you Robin for five months I've been trying to help you. We should be at step seven in your recovery but were still on step two." Leslie told the boy.

"What do you mean? I've accepted that he's a part of me. That's step one. Step two is trying to understand him. What am I doing wrong Leslie?" Robin asked tiredly

"You haven't fully expressed him or accepted what he represents. He's a part of you. You need to listen and let him have control. Now tell me more about your time spent with this great telepath in the X-men universe as your calling. The one that helped you what was his name?" Leslie prompted

"He was a great man. I'm glad we helped him. He tried to help me but all he could do after Dark Robin and me took Magneto down and in return he created a bond between the two of us. He also strengthen my mental shields." Robin explained

"Robin you seem to have healed a bit from that stay. Tell me have you done everything else I've asked you to do?" Leslie pressed

"Yes. I meditate each day with Raven to help keep my mind organized and my mental shields strong. I eat Beastboy's tofu to keep my mind healthy and I'm starting to enjoy tofu dogs. I work out and take my meds with Cyborg and I talk and journal with Starfire what more do you want from me?" The young teenager asked

"Robin you must learn to trust and listen to him. Only when you and him work as one can your personalities become one and you won't be separated any more. Now are time is almost up just tell me about this new enemy of yours. He's causing way to much stress for your condition."

"His name is Brother Blood and he's the Headmaster at the HIVE Academy. He has mental powers. We have to take him down before he destroys the city." Robin explained to her, as he got ready to leave.

"Dick I want you to promise me you'll be careful when you're fighting this Brother Blood. His powers might worsen your conditions and cause deavistating repercussion." Leslie warned her friend.

Robin stared at her. She rarely called him Dick. He hated his real name and preferred to be called Robin. Sighing he swore to her and left. Leslie watched him go. She picked up his file and walked over to her filing cabinet. Pressing a secret button she opened a false bottom in the cabinet. In the compartment was an eight-year-old file marked Dick Grayson. Sighing she whispered. "Please be careful my old friend. Your not ready for the truth."

Robin blazed down the highway at breakneck speeds down the highway. He was angry. He hated that he couldn't control his condition. "Why why must I suffer?" He thought

"Would you shut up and watch were your going please? I don't want do die you jerk." Dark Robin called through the midst of his mind.

Before he could snap back he was thrown from his cycle by a hex. He screamed as he was tossed from the cycle. Getting he removed his helmet and stared. "Well if it isn't the bozo squad."

The three hive agents attacked with a vengeance. Jinx through hex after hex but Robin tied her up with a bolo. Next he took out Gizmo with a flash grenade and smoke ball. Finally he karate chopped Mammoth down to size. "Alright answer me you three what do you want."

"Your such a moron. We've got you right were we want you." Gizmo crowed as his energy trap went off. Robin screamed in pain as 10,000 volts of electricity went through him. He passed out when it became too much.

Robin came to strapped to a table. He was in a white room with a one-way mirror and security cameras. "Hello Robin. Welcome to the new HIVE Academy." Brother Bloods voice said over the intercom.

"What do you want with me? Why have you kidnapped me?" Robin demanded. He struggled to free himself but the bonds were too tight.

"I wish to make you leader of the my HIVE agents. I'm going to groom your dark side into the perfect evil villains and take over the city. I'm a very patient man Robin. One way or the other you will join us or die." Blood informed his young captives.

"Go to Hell you sick bastard." Robin shouted letting a little of Dark Robin out. Suddenly he was being electrocuted worse than before. He retreated into his mind and searched for Dark Robin.

"I'm here Robin. We need to get help. If we separate and use the crystal's power I can get the Titans and come back for you. Don't you see its me he wants so its you who has to stay. Think you can trust me enough to save you?" Dark Robin asked wincing.

"Yeah I can. Hurry and remember we can only be separated for five hours then we have to rejoin." Robin told him

"Enough talk you two. Lets focus now on the crystals power." Annie told them. The three of them formed a triangle and focused their energy. Suddenly Robin glowed bright gold and the sensor readings on him went haywire.

"What's happening? What in the world going on in there?" Mammoth wondered.

"It would seem to me and according to our computers that the two halves of Robin have separated. No matter sooner or later I will have my prize." Blood said looking through the glass at a panting Robin.

Back at the Tower the Titans were starting to worry. Robin had never been this late coming home.  
  
"We should go search for him." Starfire said.

"I'm sure the dude's just fine." Beastboy said to her.

"I don't know I have a bad feeling." Said Raven pulling down her hood.

"You thing something bad is going to happen?" Cyborg asked her concerned for his friend's safety.

Suddenly their crystals lit up and formed a diamond above the four teenagers. Shielding their eyes they heard a scream then a thud. Glancing down they saw Dark Robin on the floor massaging his arm. "

"Yep major bad news." They all thought.


	3. Dreams

Dreams

The Titans gazed down at their surprise visitor. After shaking his head to stop seeing stars he turned and said, "Long time no see guys." He said lazily.

"Dark Robin! What on Earth are you doing here?" Raven asked. Not waiting for an answer she used her powers and flung him into the TV. She looked at him with disgust in her voice.

"Hey what was that for? Wow hey quit it." He yelled as Beastboy transformed into a gorilla and began to pound at him. He jumped out of the way and landed behind him. Putting Beastboy in a headlock he brought him to the ground. "Sorry about that."

Turning he barely missed being blasted to smithereens by Cyborg. "Stop it! I need your help. Robin sent me because he's in trouble." Dark Robin told them.

"Yeah from you. Robin would never send you. I say you're the reason he's late. Now talk right now." Cyborg said angrily

Dark Robin flipped on top of the couch and stared at them. "Listen to me right now. You have to stop attacking me. Robin needs help. Don't you trust me? Were friends for crying out loud."

Suddenly he found his body below his neck incased in one of Raven's bubbles. He stared at them angrily as three of the four Titans smiled. He growled and glared at them frustrated.

"Lets get one thing straight punk. Were Robin's friends not yours. You captured us, used us, and stole. There's no way we will ever trust you. We'll never in a million years forgive you for all the pain you caused us and what you've done to Robin." Raven told him. Pulling down her hood he saw her eyes glowed with barely contained rage.

"Now for the last time where's Robin. And your answer better not be I've trapped him inside my mind again." Beastboy threatened.

"I've told you he's been kidnapped. I'm telling the truth."

"A likely story. Say bye bye you little disease." Cyborg said aiming his cannon at him. Dark Robin closed his eyes and waited for oblivion.

"Stop this instant! We are the Teen Titans! WE protect the innocent not punish the guilty. For all the horrors he committed he did save my life. I say we give him a truth test. Lets see what are crystals reveal." Starfire told her friends. Nodding for her to proceed she took off her crystal necklace and hung it in front of him.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer honestly." Starfire explained to him as her crystal dangled her crystal in front of him. He nodded his head indicating he understood.

"Are you responsible for Robin's disappearance?"

"No I'm not." He answered. The crystal swayed and glowed gold indicating he was telling the truth.

"Did Robin send you to get help?"

"Yes he did." He replied. Again the crystal glowed gold.

"Final question. Will you help us save Robin?" Starfire asked looking him directly.

"Yes I'll help you Starfire. You and the rest of the Titans." No one had to look at the crystal as it glowed brightly gold.

"Release him. He is telling the whole truth and we need to hear the whole story from him. He can't very well do that trapped can he?" Starfire commented.

Raven released him and Cyborg cuffed him with a pair of indestructible cuffs. All four Titans eyed him suspiciously. He may have told the truth but he was still evil.

"We were returning from our therapy appointment when out of nowhere the HIVE attacked. Robin was able to take down each member but then was later zapped by an electrical device. When he came to he was strapped to a table being observed by Brother Blood." Dark Robin began his tale as he sat down on the couch.

"That mind-controlling freak behind this? What does he want with?" Cyborg demanded.

"Me. It seems he knows about me and wants to groom me and teach me the ways of evil. So I'll become his second in command and lead the HIVE." Dark Robin explained

"So you are the cause of Robin's problems again aren't you." Beastboy said nastiedly.

"Indirectly. He'd be happy with just getting "Light" Robin on his side. It would be a huge blow to you if he did." Dark Robin replied coolly.

"So how did you get here?" Raven asked

"After Brother Blood started electrocuting Robin he retreated into the recesses of his mind. There it was decided I need to get to safety. With Annie's help he sent me to get you guys to rescue him. You do remember I'm psychically linked to him and we can only be separated for five hours. I don't know if Brother Blood knows that but he's going to try and separate us permently which would cause my death and Robins." Dark Robin finished

"We have to trust him. He is the only one who can find Robin. His locator is missing and his crystal has used to much power so we can't track him with that." Starfire said helping Dark Robin up.

"Alright we will trust him for now. We will take him with us to the crash site and investigate it for clues. But remember Starfire he's a prisoner not a guest." Cyborg told her as they all went to the T Car.

Robin struggled to release himself but he couldn't free himself. "Don't bother my friend. Those restraints are designed to hold up to 3,000 times your weight. Now what did you just do? According to my sensors something major happened a little while ago." Brother Blood asked.

"Go to Hell you monster. I'll tell you nothing." Robin whispered in defiance.

"I can guess Robin. You used your crystal to send Dark Robin to safety and perhaps get help. Clever very clever but foolish. I know all about your condition. He will be back in five hours or less to save you. Till then I like to get know you better. HIVE technicians please set up my toy." Brother Blood ordered.

Robin watched two technicians roll a cart into his room and set the device on it up in front of the one-way mirror. On the cart was a blue panel with three ten-inch buttons on it. One was black, the next one was blue, and the last one was red. There was also a small satellite on it.

The techs had to sedate him slightly as they put on what looked like VR goggles on him. "What's all this for?" Robin asked

Brother Blood was just finishing hooking up an identical setup to his computer. "This device is a little something I developed over the past ten years. I call it the memory extractor. With it I can amplify my power and break down your mental shield so I can enter your mind. You're the first person I've used this device on so be honest on your opion of it." Brother Blood turned to his agents "You can watch just don't touch."

He placed the goggles on flipped a white switch and manipulated the controls on his computers. "Lets enter your mind through your dreams."

Meanwhile the Titans had reached the crash site and were investigating. Cyborg's sensors picked up nothing and Beastboy couldn't pick up a scent. Starfire was stuck guarding Dark Robin who was yelling at them because he was so frustrated. "This is getting us no where." He growled impatiently.

"Shut up. I have an idea. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Her magic spell took hold and revealed a transport trail. "There all we have do is follow the tracks and we've found him."

"Glorious! Friends let us hurry and go now." Starfire said clapping her hands happily.

"Yeah lets save Robin." Dark Robin said raising his uncuffed hands. He got glares from everyone. "What they were hurting me so I took them off."

Before anyone could comment he fell to the ground in pain. His entire chest felt like it was on fire and his brain was about to explode. His red eyes widened in shock. What was going on?

Robin was back in the dream he had just revisited early that day. He had returned at the point were he was cowering. "Wake up wake up come on wake up Robin." He told himself.

"You can't wake up. Not until you see this dream to the end." Brother Blood told him as he materlized next to him

Robin watched in shock as his two halves fought. Both were vicious and ruthless. Suddenly his dream self plunged a piece of glass into Dark Robins heart killing him instantly.

"NO! That can't be true!" Robin said his hand covering his mouth in horror. His dream self had squatted down and was covering himself in Dark Robin's blood. Robin felt like tossing his lunch.

"Your subconcuess is saying your evil to the core. You have killer instincts. Dark Robin isn't the only evil one here." Brother Blood said as he stood next to him chuckling.

Robin woke up panting and screaming. What he saw had to be a lie. There was no possible way he would dream that. He wasn't evil.

Meanwhile things weren't going so good for Dark Robin. He wasn't breathing and his heart stopped. The Titans had truly considered letting him die when they realize that would kill Robin. Now they were trying to save him.

"His vitals are weak. He needs air now. BB I need you to do mouth to mouth while Raven you do chest compressions." Cyborg said.

BB and Raven knelt down and began to work furiously on him but no go. He wouldn't respond to treatment. "Starfire you have to shock him with your bolts." Raven said

Starfire placed her glowing hands on his chest. Focusing her mind she said "Charging 250. Clear!" Suddenly Dark Robin began to breath on his own and his heart started. Turning to her he whispered "Thanks."

"Your welcome. I thought we lost you. What happened?" she asked

"Robin is in worse trouble than I though. I experienced what he was experiencing through our link only twice as bad. What I experienced was a dream where Robin killed me." He told her.


	4. Pain

Pain.

"Say what! Why would Robin try to kill you?" Cyborg asked. "You must be mistaken. He would never do that."

"Our link with one another does not lie. He suffers the emotional and physical pain while I feel the aftereffects. I nearly died because of that." Dark Robin replied getting up.

"Brother Blood must have broken down Robin's mental shields." Dark Robin explained. He walked over to the T Car. "Aren't you coming?"

"Hold on mister. You're still under suspicion. Raven and Starfire will sit with you in the back while Beast Boy and I are in front. So no funny business here me?" Cyborg told him.

They got into the car and using Raven's power to track the transport down the highway. "I hope that we reach Robin in time." Starfire commented.

"Yeah according to my watch those two have been separated for about an hour now. Were down to four and that can't be good." Beastboy said.

"What's worse is we have to trust this piece of trash here that he will help us." Raven muttered while keeping her eyes on the road.

"You know I can still here you! I wish you guys didn't have such a low opinion of me after all I'm here to help. What do I have to do to earn your trust?" Dark Robin asked his eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Oh I don't know go away and never come back! We only saved your life because we can't let Robin die." Cyborg shot back at him.

"Well get off your high horse and listen up tin man. I don't care whether you like me or not. It doesn't matter to me if you respect me or not. I'm here and we have to get along so I suggest you swallow your pride and trust me already." Dark Robin shouted.

"Don't make me come back there and tear you apart." Cyborg replied gripping the wheel tightly.

"Enough friends. Please stop fighting this isn't helping anyone. Now lets all just calm down and do our duty yes?" Starfire said diffusing the situation.

Dark Robin muttered something about how incompetent they all where under his breath and sat back in the car. "If I didn't need your help I be working solo." He said quietly.

"Well you do so shut up for a change." Beastboy said over his shoulder.

Meanwhile back at the HIVE things were heating up. Brother Blood was checking his moniters. "Hmm it seems there are some adverse effects from using the machine. His vitals are stabilizing and his mental link is returning to normal. How quaint. Well time for another session. I'll think I raise the power level to immerse my self more into his mind. Yes Gizmo what is it?" Brother Blood asked in exasperation

"Are you learning all the little snots secrets when you go into his mind?" Gizmo asked curious. He thought this invention was a hoot.

"No Gizmo unlike you I'm a man of principles. I won't invade his thoughts completely unless I want to. I'm not interested in who he really is or where he comes from. What matters is now and how I can use his recent memories to my advantages. Do you understand that you little miscreant?" Brother Blood.

"Yes Brother Blood." Gizmo muttered. Mammoth laughed at him. "Oh shut up you hair ball."

"Jinx I have an assignment for you. According to our satellites the Teen Titans are making their way here. I want you to get rid of them for me permanently. All except Dark Robin bring him here to me. Think you're up to the challenge?" Brother Blood asked

"No fair why does she get to go?" Mammoth asked sulking.

"Because I'm not a moron like the rest of you. Don't worry Headmaster I won't fail." She said leaving quickly.

"While she's gone I want you two idiots to go and guard the entrance to the school. If she comes back and has failed I want the three of you to report back here to protect me. Do I make my self clear?" Brother Blood threatened.

"Crystal. Come on hairball lets get moving." Gizmo said.

Brother Blood watched them go sighing in relieve. "I thought they never leave. Now Robin shall I continue with our little game or will you surrender peacefully?"

"Keep dreaming creep. You'll never break me." Robin said

"I think I will. Now that I have put a dent in your mental shields I can have access to your memories. Now let me show you the true power of my memory extractor." He cackled insanely. Placing the goggles back on he flipped the switch and pressed the red button on the panel. The matching button glowed in Robin cell and he screamed in pain.

A short while ago the Titans had reached an intersection on the highway. One road lead back home, the other further south, while the last one went into the country. They had stopped because they had lost the trail.

"Great now what do people propose we do?" Dark Robin asked angrily.

"For starters shut up. I'm trying to run a scan here to find the transport." Cyborg said.

"That could take forever! I say we split up an each take a path. If we find the HIVE we call the others and then we kick butt." Dark Robin shouted

"Wow dude you are majorly inpatient. Besides why should we listen to you?" Beastboy said angrily

"Because I'm the leader of this team that's why."

"You are not the leader of this team. Now be silent." Raven said. She was getting so tired of him.

Before the fighting could escalate the Titans where thrown for a loop when a hex sent them flying. "Hi guys did you miss me?" Jinx asked.

"Titans Go!" Dark Robin shouted. He ran at her and started attacking her viciously. He shot a round at her, which she dodged. "Impressive. I can see why the Headmaster wants you. Why stick with these losers? Your so much better than them." Jinx told him as she flipped out of the way.

"I don't betray my friends." Was his reply

"Hey dude you don't have any friends remember. Now move so the rest of us can take her down." Beastboy shouted at him.

Dark Robin was about to retort when he cried out in pain. "No not again!" Jinx took advantage of him and sent him flying with a hex. He'd be okay. "So who's next?" She asked grinning

Dark Robin moaned softly. His entire head felt like it was on fire. Gasping for air he started to black out. "No I can't black out." He moaned. Suddenly he heard a faint FLASH!

Robin looked around himself scarcely believing his eyes. He regencies the place he was at. This was a memory he had been trying to bury for a while. He was pointing his thermal blaster at Starfire who was glaring at him.

"Robin you are my best friend. I can not live in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil then go ahead. Do what you must." Starfire said to him leaving herself wide open for an attack.

Robin didn't want to continue this memory but he heard himself say those faithful lines. "Starfire no I..." Suddenly he could he the chilling voice of Slade in his ear. Then all of sudden Starfire started glowing.

"No not again. Stop this please. Why is this happening? Why does this hurt so bad?" Robin asked as he watched Starfire groan in pain.

"Because my Memory Extractor is making you remember this forcefully and I'm increasing your emotional output by twenty percent." Brother Blood explained to him. He had materialized next to him.

Robin left Starfire and charged at him. "You're going to pay for causing this pain." He shouted tossing an electric disk.

"I don't think so." Brother Blood whispered. His eyes glowed for a second and Robin stopped in his tracks. "Don't you just love painful memories? I sure do. Now I've seen what causes you pain I can't wait to see what causes you pleasure. Come let's get out of this memory." With another FLASH they both disappeared from the scene.

Back with the Titans the fight with Jinx wasn't going so well. Her training was really paying off. She first attacked Raven. "Hey witch how are you?" She said throwing punches at her.

Raven blocked and through one back. "Azerath Mentrion Zinthos!" she chanted sending a huge wave of energy at her. Jinx flipped out of the way and threw a huge hex at her taking Raven down. "You still fight like a boy."

With a mighty roar Beastboy in the form of a lion attacked her. She sidestepped him and he plowed into the car knocking himself out. "Too easy. What?!" she said as a starbolt sent her flying.

"What have you done with Robin?" Starfire demanded

"Wouldn't you like to know girly? Hiyah." She said jumping into the air and slamming her foot into Starfire chest. Starfire hit the ground and passed out. Her crystal had already begun healing the damage done to her body.

"Lets see that's four down and one to go. Wow." Jinx commented ducking as a sonic cannon went off near her head. "Watch it! You nearly took my head off!" She shouted turning to face the one person she dreaded facing. Cyborg stood two feet away cannon aimed and ready to fire.

He didn't look much different from the last time she saw him. That was when he was undercover at the HIVE pretending to be a person who called himself Stone because he could become stone. She had developed a crush on him and was unhappy to find out the truth. But the worst of it all was she still liked him even now.

"Cyborg I have no wish to fight you. Just let me take Dark Robin and I'll be out of your hair." Jinx called out.

"Not going to happen. I don't want to hurt you either but I will to save my friends." Cyborg replied

"I thought you said he wasn't your friend. Besides he's evil why are you defending him?" Jinx asked as she inched closer.

"He's a part of my friend. The same one you helped kidnap. I can't let you succeed in your mission. I'm sorry Jinx." Cyborg said his face twisted into sadness and determination.

The two squared off both ready to attack. Right before the fighting began a cable shot out and round it's way around Jinx tying her up. She fell to the ground unable to stand. Cyborg looked over his shoulder to see Dark Robin walking towards them.

"The cable is designed from a material that's foreign to this universe. Its called antimadium and its indestructible and also magic proof. You're not going anywhere. Not till you answer our questions."


	5. Pleasure

Pleasure 

The other Titans were coming to. They walked over to the damaged T car were Jinx was being held. The enchanting sorceress was still trying to break free but to no avail.

"You all are going to pay for this. Once I get free you'll all be sorry." She yelled in frustration.

"Please, like I'll be sorry in the morning for capturing a weakling like you. Now there's some information we like that you have so you better start talking." Dark Robin told her pushing her into the car.

"Hey take it easy. That's not how we get information from people." Cyborg told him concerned for Jinx's well being.

"Look do you want to find your friend or not? Now lets begin. Where is the new HIVE headquarters?" Dark Robin demanded

"I'm not saying." Jinx said.

"Next question what is Brother Blood doing to Robin?" Beastboy asked annoyed

"He's using a new device on him. It must be working if Dark Robin is suffering like he did a few minuets ago." Jinx laughed

"A device? What kind of device you sorceress?" Raven asked

"He called it the Memory Extractor because it extracts memories and plays them back ten times worse then when you first experienced them."

"That would explain the pain Dark Robin has been feeling. We must destroy this device. Tell us where is Robin being held?" Starfire demanded

"Like I said before I'm not going to tell you." Jinx said. She glared at them all before she was slammed into the car again.

"I don't like your attitude lady. Now tell us where my other half is or suffer the consequences!" Dark Robin told her.

"You don't scare me. You need me to help you find your precious other half. Personally I don't see why you want to save your other half. Your much better off without him." Jinx told him

"Why I want my other half back is none of your concern sorceress. Now tell me where is HIVE HQ?" Dark Robin demanded fire a blast of heat beams at her. The beams singed her hair and she lost two inches.

"Hey calm down dude. No need to get worked up." Beastboy told him. He tried to pull him off her with Raven's help.

"Why stay with these weak minded goody goodies heh Dark Robin? You belong with us at the HIVE as our leader and Brother Bloods second in command." Jinx said trying to convince him.

"Be quiet you witch. Neither Robin shall ever betray us. Do I make myself clear?" Starfire said.

"If you trust him so much why do you treat him like a prisoner huh? I think you all hate him and want to see him die. Let me go and I can take this worthless piece of crap off your hands." Jinx offered.

"That's it I've had enough of you!" Dark Robin screamed lunging for her throat so he could strangle her. Right before he made contact with her Cyborg yanked her away. But in doing so he freed one of her hands.

"Cyborg I really do love you. Thanks a whole bunch." Jinx told him sending a huge hex downward knocking the Titans flat on their behinds. She finally managed to wiggle out of her coil. Bending down she kissed Cyborg on the lips and whispered "Bye bye my love." With a few flips she was gone.

"That's just great! Now what do we do? We can't track her at all and it's all your fault!" Raven yelled at Dark Robin barely containing her anger.

"Yeah if you hadn't been harassing her we might have got some answers out of her." Beastboy exclaimed.

"We don't go terriziong villains! Were not sickos. What is your problem man?" Cyborg asked frustrated that he had let Jinx escape

"Please no more yelling. Friends should never fight. This isn't solving anything. So lets take a deep breath and calm down." Starfire pleaded

"Its okay Star. I'm sorry if my methods are a little more drastic and harsher then you like but it was nessacery in order for us to get what we needed." Dark Robin calmly explained.

"What on Earth are you talking about man?" Cyborg asked his best bud's dark side.

"When Jinx kissed you she left her DNA pattern on you. If you touch your crystal to your lips they'll be able to home in on Jinx's genetic signature. We can find the HIVE and Robin no problem." Dark Robin explained to a bunch of clueless Titans.

"Sounds like a smart idea. Lets do it. Cyborg how long till the car is fixed?" Raven asked impatiently

"I can have my baby fixed in fifteen minuets."

"Good lets summarize what we know. Brother Blood who's using a memory extractor device is torturing Robin. Robin and Dark Robin have been separated for about an hour and forty-five minuets. We can find the HIVE using Jinx's DNA. Any questions?" Raven asked

They all shook their heads and got into the car. They zoomed off in a desperate hope to reach Robin in time. "You know Starfire you don't have to keep standing up for me. I can stand up for myself." Dark Robin said to her quietly.

"I didn't do it for you Dark Robin I did it for the team. In the future if you start to feel bad or something like you experience before start tell me okay?" Starfire told him

"Yeah I'll make sure to tell you I'm having an episode." Dark Robin replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile Jinx had finally made it back to the hideout. After quick glance to make sure no one was around she entered her password and descended into the HIVE HQ. "Hey guys what's up?" Jinx asked flippy.

"You know what's up missy. Did you get rid of those annoying pest or not because you sure as hell didn't bring back your target." Mammoth told her angrily.

"Yeah looks like you're a loser! Ha Ha." Gizmo laughed

"Shut up you two. I didn't get the job done but I think will get another chance. Lets go talk to the Headmaster and see what he thinks." Jinx commanded shoving past the two on her way to the elevator. The two boys glanced at each other and followed her down to the lower levels.

Brother Blood was adjusting the machine again. He wanted to be able to truly feel and experience Robin's memories. "This is truly a remarkable young man. His mind so complex, so developed. Learning about all his secrets is such a joy. Now time to see what else my little birdie hides away in his mind. You ready for our next session Robin? I'm sure Dr. Tompkins never did anything like this before."

"Bring it on. I've handled your other two intrusions into my mind. A third wouldn't be any problem." Robin said through gritted teeth. The truth was those sessions had drained him. His body was both physically and mentally exhausting him. He didn't know how much more he could take. But he couldn't give up. He had to keep up hope that Dark Robin had gotten the Titans.

"There's an old saying my boy. One does not truly know a man's pain until he knows his pleasures. I wonder what makes you feel pleasure." Brother Blood asked hitting the blue button.

Robin repressed a cry of pain as he felt his head exploded. There was a brief flash of light and suddenly he found himself on a Ferris Wheel.

"What in the world am I doing here?" He wondered. Looking around he couldn't see Brother Blood. But he could hear the sounds of the fair below and smell cotton candy. Glancing to his right he saw Starfire gazing at the fireworks. Suddenly it all fell into place.

"This was right before we met your sister! I was having the time of my life. You were talking to me about how amazing Earth was and I was thinking of who to get the nerve to kiss you." Robin exclaimed to a clueless Starfire.

She turned to him and smiled. "Glorious aren't they? What did you call them again? Fireworks was it?" Starfire asked curious as always.

"Yeah that's what there called. Here have some cotton candy. It's not like the last one you tried." He told her softly as he offered her the candy. She took some and ate it. Giggling at the taste she leaned back and looked at the fireworks.

"So this is what brings you pleasure. A simple pretty girl is what gives you pleasure? Why am I not surprised? If that's all that's holding you back we can surely change that can't we?" Starfire said turning to him her eyes glowing red.

"Starfire what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Robin asked concerned. He gasped as Starfire form shifted and changed into Brother Blood. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THIS?!" he roared.

"I didn't trick you. Your own mind provided the cover for me. I should have known a women is what brings you pleasure. Well soon that won't be the case." Brother Blood said disappearing.

Robin watched the scene dissolve around him. He fell into a black abyss as the Ferris wheel disappeared. "What is happening to me?" He screamed into the darkness as the world turned bright again. He was back in his cell still strapped to the table.

"Were far from done Robin. Just you wait and see. Now what do you three want?" an angry Brother Blood asked

"We want to know what do you need us to do. Jinx didn't succeed in her mission." Gizmo explained.

"Didn't she Gizmo. I thought you were a genius. If you take a look at the security monitors you'll find that the Titans have arrived on time. I plan for them to be here to watch the fall of Robin and the rise of Dark Robin." Brother Blood told the three students.

Way above them on the Earth surface the Titans had arrived at what appeared to be an abandon farmhouse. Cyborg had run geometric scan and discovered _something_ was hidden beneath the barn. A quick scan had revealed a keypad hidden behind a door. Ripping it off a stairway appeared in front of them.

"I don't like this. It was way to easy." Raven said.

"Yeah shouldn't we have encountered some kind of trap?" Beastboy asked

"And here I thought you guys were morons." Dark Robin muttered underneath his breath.

"No matter if it is a trap or not we only have three hours left. Let us hurry and rescue Robin." Starfire told her friends and with that they all began to descend the stairs.


	6. False

False

The Titans walked down a narrow passageway, which led to a door. Cyborg messed with the keypad. A door opened that lead to vast hive like hallway. "Quiet everyone we don't want to let them know were here." He whispered

Suddenly a flashing red light went off followed by a screeching alarm. "Good going Cyborg." Beast Boy said.

Out of walls popped lasers, whirling blades, and electric shockers. Robots appeared out of nowhere from the floor and the door locked behind them.

"What do we do now?" Raven asked

"We fight. Teen Titans go!" Dark Robin shouted before anyone could stop him he launched himself at the nearest robot. He took it out and moved on to the next one.

"You heard the man get rid of them. Boyaah!" Cyborg said blasting away one of the guns. Starfire flew up to the ceiling and tackled the blades. Meanwhile Raven chanted her magic spell, which swept through the room taking care of the lasers. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and went after the shockers.

"We have to keep pressing onward. They're trying to delay us. We can't let that happen." Dark Robin called out as another round of robots appeared. These ones were a lot more durable than the last bunch.

"How do you propose we do that hey? Just ask them nicely to stop attacking us." Beast Boy yelled while he was between forms.

"Whatever we do we have to do it now. We have to make it to the bottom level. That's were I bet Robin is. Now come on I see the stairs to the next level." Raven shouted levitating over the mess before her.

"Why can't you just teleport us there or take an elevator down to the lower levels?" Starfire asked landing. She had finally disabled the last of the blades.

"My sensors say this place is creating a damping field. Raven can't teleport through it. My guess is they've also cut the power to the elevators so if we want to get to Robin we have to walk. Come on the stairs our behind this door." Cyborg said. He led the group to a door marked stairs. Pulling it open the team was sucked through the door by a whirlwind and deposited on the next level.

"Man I really am starting to lose my temper!" Dark Robin said picking himself up.

"Like you haven't already?" Beast Boy muttered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Come on you babies lets go." Dark Robin commented snotty as he began walking down the darken passage. Suddenly he tripped a wire and went sprawling.

"Dark Robin look out!" Starfire shouted as the floor opened up and he started falling towards a bunch of sharp spikes. "Help!"

Suddenly he found himself incased in a black bubble and being raised to safety.

"You can thank me later. That was extremely foolish." Raven told him as she uncermonicly dropped him. He rubbed his butt and glared at her. "I didn't need your help."

"Then I imagined you screaming for help? Sorry I don't think so. I may be dark and moody but I don't lie." Raven said folding her arms in defiance. Dark Robin didn't scare her so much anymore.

"Let me do a quick scan. Man this entire floor is layered with booby traps." Cyborg said lowering his arm.

"Is there anyway to deactivate them?" Starfire asked.

"Not unless you know the code and have a security card. We have neither. The best we can do is to try an avoid tripping the traps." Cyborg reported

"Can't we just fly over the floor?" Beast Boy asked. He was very impatient.

"I think BB there are motion detectors in the ceiling which would detect flying objects. So flying is out. Lets go now." Dark Robin said pushing past Beast Boy. They stared at him and pulled him back. "Cyborg leads and you follow." Raven told him as they started

While the Titans were trying to make their way through Level Two Brother Blood was adjusting his machine. "You know Robin who ever taught you must have been a genius when it comes to mental discipline. I have barely made a dent in your mental shields and I have only touched the tip of the iceberg which is your mind." Brother Blood said as he continued to adjust the machine.

"Why don't you let me go? I'll never turn evil. Your machine may have found something's about me but you know absolutely nothing about me." Robin said. Truth was these torture sessions were draining him. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"I can't wait to test the best feature on my extractor. This is why it took ten years to perfect. I can implant in your mind a false memory by altering ones you have. I just love messing with peoples heads don't you?" Brother Blood crowed.

Robin refused to answer him. He could sense through the link that Dark Robin was near. He could only hope that the Titans would reach him before Brother Blood caused permanent brain damage.

The world in front of his eyes leaped again as all the colors of the rainbow leaped forward towards him. He landed with a soft thud and glanced around. All around him he could see huge gears and darkness. The room was badly lit. Looking down he saw he was wearing his Slade outfit. Suddenly his vision changed like someone was messing with the controls on a TV.

Blinking a few times to clear his eyes he looked again. Now he was wearing a tight fitting black body suit with yellow octagons running down the arms. His crest was that of the HIVES. Turning behind him he saw the Trio.

"Wouldn't this suit your needs better? A team you could mold and shape. Not some team that hold you back?" Brother Blood voice filled his mind.

The scene shifted from to one of the Titans training runs. Suddenly he was in battle simulation at the HIVE having the time of his life. Dodging lasers, fighting robots, destroying defense systems. He made it to the finish line and smiled. "Wasn't that more of the work out you like?" Brother Blood voice asked echoing off the walls.

His memory changed again to this time him standing next to Brother Blood. "You are the best criminal master mind ever. Your darker side has shown that your light side is barely containing the growing evil inside you. Just admit the truth and I can set you free. No more being mocked by your friends, all the power, all the glory, all the wealth will be in your grasp. Its what you desire so why not take it my young lieutenant?" Brother Blood said to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and showed him images of what they could do together. Robin jerked away from him.

"NO! I'm one of the good guys. Star the Spirit of Justice chose me to protect Earth and that's what I'm going to do! This crystal I wear is a sign I work for her and not the side of evil." Robin yelled at him. Concentrating hard he pushed Brother Blood out of his mind forcefully with the aid of his crystal.

"Ahh! What incredible power. You may have thrown me out Robin but it has cost you dearly. I will break you and one way or another you will join the ranks of evil tonight or you will die. While I was in your mind I discovered something. Your subconcusses is keeping something locked up from you and I intend to find out what it is." Brother Blood vowed as he began to recalibrate the machine.

The Titans had finally made it past booby trap central. Not without being harmed. Cyborg's left arm was inoperable, while Raven was limping slightly. Beast Boy's was rubbing his sore butt, which had been smoked by a gun. Starfire was putting her right arm into a sling. Dark Robin ached all over and was panting. It had happened again and this time the vision was stronger. Something had to be done and quick.

"I don't know about you guys but I never want to do that again." Beast Boy said sitting down to catch his breath.

"Agreed. That was not one of our better moments. At least its over." Starfire said faintly

"Guys I hate to point this out put there are two doors. Which one do we take?" Dark Robin asked angrily. He was barely keeping his temper in check.

"Will follow the crystal. Maybe Jinx's is guarding Robin. Its are best hope so lets go." Cyborg said pushing door number one open. Everyone followed him hoping he was right.


	7. Origins

Origins.

Brother Blood looked at his security monitors and frowned. The Titans had made it to Level Three. If something didn't slow them down soon they would be here before he was done with Robin. He couldn't allow that.

"Attendants listen up! Take care of our guests on Level Three now! I have some important business to take care of and I don't need distractions." Brother Blood ordered.

Turning he looked at his prisoner. Robin had renewed his efforts to get out. This would not do. Flipping a switch and turning a dial he electrocuted him again and intensified the lighting in the room.

"Ah stop it! That hurts." Robin wailed.

"It's supposed to hurt my young friend. Now I'm ready for the next phase in this interrogation. I'm going to enter your subconcess and see what you are hiding. Whatever it is I can't wait to find out." Brother Blood clapped his hands in anticipation.

"You won't be able to enter my mind. Annie will stop you." Robin whispered. He was getting worried three hours had passed. He was starting to feel his body shut down. He needed Dark Robin and soon.

The Titans were on their way. They had stopped to use the healing power of their crystals to fix themselves. "Man you are so lucky to have those crystals." Dark Robin commented as he watched Raven mend her broken ankle.

"Yes we are lucky that the forces of darkness don't have these. Look I know you don't feel a hundred percent let me heal you." Raven said. She waved her hand over him and bathed him in a soft black glow.

"Thanks that's much better. Okay team looks like we have to navigate through a maze to get to the next level. So lets get moving." Dark Robin ordered as he marched forward.

"Hold up. I'm in charge remember? I say we try to find an alternative route." Cyborg said grabbing him.

"Dudes I don't think we have a choice. Look!" Beast Boy said pointing behind them. An army of HIVE attendants were advancing on them each had an energy weapon in their hands.

"We have no choice. Into the maze now." Dark Robin commanded and took off running inside the maze. Quickly the team followed him.

Meanwhile Brother Blood had entered a different type of maze. He had entered the mental Gotham and had attacked Robin. Robin had fought valiantly but it was no good. He was being dragged behind Brother Blood by a chain.

"Ah here we are. I should have guessed you would have locked them away here." Brother Blood said as he strolled into Gotham's First Bank.

"What are we doing here? I keep my secrets locked up in Arkaham not the bank." Robin winced in pain.

"Only the secrets your aware of. Step away little girl your in my way." Brother Blood glared at Annie who had appeared to be guarding the vault.

"Go away and leave Master Robin alone. No one may have access to the memories that are in this vault. Not even Robin." Annie said angrily.

"Memories? What are you talking about Annie?" Robin asked surprised

"She's talking about your repressed memories that she's been guarding for the past eight years. Now move aside so I can indulge in these memories." Brother Blood snapped as he charged her.

Annie turned her hands into clay and flung it at him. He dodged it. She threw mind control cards at him and made vines wrap around him. Nothing stopped him. Getting mad she pumped Venom inside herself and attack him directly. Brother Blood used a judo move and sent her crashing into the wall.

"Annie! No! Get up and fight him." Robin shouted. Annie glanced at him as blood dripped down her face. "I'm sorry I failed you Master." She whispered before she fainted.

Brother Blood grabbed him and opened the vault. A golden void was behind the door. Stepping inside they both plunged into long forgotten memories.

"Huh what I'm free. Hey I recognize this place. I'm home at Wayne Manor. What's going on?" Robin asked

"I don't know my young friend but I will allow you some privacy. I won't fully envelope myself in your memories. I'll just feel, see, and hear." Brother Blood told him as he entered the scene.

Suddenly Robin heard noises coming from the next room. He rushed towards the door passing through it. After all this was a memory. He took a look around the room and gasped.

Back in the real world the Titans were running out of time. They had lost their pursers in the maze but also had come lost themselves. "Man where never going to get out." Beastboy complained.

"We have to get out. For Robin's sake and Dark Robins as well we must not give up. Look at him he's not holding out to well." Cyborg said.

It was true. Starfire was carrying dark Robin. He couldn't walk anymore the pain was too bad. He was complaining softly though. "I don't need help."

"Yes you do. Now be silent or I shall leave you here." Starfire told him.

"Guys I just noticed something. This maze is exactly like the one in my mind. I know the way out. Follow me." Raven shouted as she ran off down a side corridor with everyone following her.

Back in Robin's mind he watched as an eight-year-old Dick Grayson attacked poor Alfred. He was throwing things and tearing up irreplaceable items.

"Master Dick please behave yourself." Alfred said with as much calm as he could manage.

"Make me you cue ball." Dick said throwing a Ming vase at him. Robin gasped outloud. His eyes were glowing red as if he was Dark Robin.

Alfred got the vase and grabbed Dick in a vice grip. Dick struggled to get loose but couldn't. After all Alfred had been in Her Majesties Royal Service. "Calm down young sir. This behavior isn't most becoming."

"Let me go right now you old man!" Dick shouted. Then he said words that can't be said in polite company. "When was I ever this bad?" Robin moaned.

"Quite the little troublemaker weren't you. Eight years old and already causing disasters. How precious." Brother Blood commented.

"Shut the hell up." Robin muttered. He watched his past self suddenly black out. He heard Alfred mutter "Not again." And place him on the sofa. Bruce entered the room five minutes later.

"Where have you been Master Bruce?" Alfred asked concerned.

"At Dick school talking to his teachers. He's a smart kid and is very euthastic but there are problems. He has two distinctive personalities. One loves causing trouble, which he can't remember doing later. He's fainted twice and he can't relate to his fellow classmates. I know its only been a month since his parents death but even I wasn't this bad. What's wrong with him old friend?" Bruce asked exhausted.

"I don't know but if I were you I schedule an appointment with Leslie. Let her look at the boy. Maybe she can figure it out."

The scene changed suddenly to Leslie's office. Dick was playing with one of her therapy toys. "Hi Dick I'm Leslie. I want you to relax while I perform an experiment okay?" Leslie asked the young boy.

"Okay Leslie. I really don't know why I'm here. Bruce just said that you could help me." Dick told her. Smiling at him she placed him under hypnotize.

"Dick can you here me?" Leslie asked gently.

"Dick resting right now. I'm in control. I don't have a name yet so why don't you call me Yang." A cruel sounding voice came out of Dick's mouth said.

"Yang why are you causing problems for Dick? Does it have to do with your parents death?"

"Yes and no. I was born out of that tragedy. But I also still exists because I want to become more than what's expected from Dick. I want to be the evil that took our parents away. That's my revenge. Excuse me." Yang said.

"Hello Leslie hi my name is Annie. I'm the glue that holds Dick and Yang together. Please do something before I lose control over them both." Annie told Leslie. Dick suddenly jerked awake unaware of what happened.

"Is that all Leslie?" He asked.

"Yes send Bruce in will you." She told the boy. What she had heard had clearly shaken her. Sitting at her desk she waited for Bruce. When he entered she gestured for him to sit down.

"Dick is a bright boy who can grow up to be a great person. But right now he is displaying all the classical symptoms of Dissociate Identity Disorder. I like to start him on meds and therapy right away." Leslie told her old friend.

"No I want him to have a normal life. Isn't there another way Leslie any other way please?" Bruce begged.

Sighing loudly she looked at him. She knew what he was thinking. Not another kid like me please. Going against her better judgment she said, " There is a non traditional route. Train him to focus his energy into something productive. He's an acrobat so encourage that as well as teach him how to find. He likes science so make him do science projects. If he gets enough positive attention he should be fine in theory. I still want to see him once in a while to check on him alright?" She asked. Bruce nodded and shook her hand. The scene dissolved away leaving Brother Blood and Robin alone.

"I don't believe it. Dark Robin had been developing when I was eight. I had already been diagnosed with DID and talked to Leslie. Why did he lie to me about this? Why don't I remember any of this?" Robin cried.

"We shall so find out. There are more memories to go. Besides only a half hour has pass so we have plenty of time." Brother Blood said and the two of them disappeared into another memory.


	8. Slade

Slade

The Titans had finally made it out of the maze. Starfire put Dark Robin down and called the others over to examine him. "He feels feverish and he is greatly tired. I don't know if he has the strength to walk." She informed them.

"My sensors say his internal systems are shutting down. Fighting has just used up all his reserved strength. If this is how scum like Dark Robin looks imagine how Robin must be feeling." Cyborg told them.

"Were running out of time here! Three and a half hours have already passed. Maybe we should just give up." Beast Boy said dejectedly.

"We can't give into despair. Listen I can try to lesson the effects of the mental link on him, but I can't get rid of it. Its what's keeping Robin alive." Raven said.

"Don't I get a say in this? Look I know that I'm weak but I can handle it. I'll tough it out. We need to keep going. Where on Level Four so what should we expect here?" Dark Robin asked sitting up.

"Apparently a bunch of brainwashed students. Look!" Cyborg said pointing in front of them where an army of students was marching towards them. They were all under Brother Bloods spell.

"If they want a fight lets give them one. Titans be ready to attack." Ordered Dark Robin leveling his thermal blaster at the students.

"Stop! You're in no condition to be fighting. Please let us handle this." Starfire pleaded

"Don't tell me what to do Princess. I can handle myself." Dark Robin said shoving past her to get at the students.

"Man that kid is rough. Come on we have to hurry or he'll hurt himself." Cyborg said as he blasted away.

Meanwhile Brother Blood and Robin were entering a different set of repressed memories. Robin was still trying to understand why Bruce had thought it was necessary to hide the fact he had a mental problem. "Didn't he trust me enough to handle it?" he wondered.

"Ah here we are. I've skipped ahead one month. Lets see what your mind is hiding now my song bird." Brother Blood spoke to his companion in an aggressive tone. Pulling on the chain they appeared in a new memory.

Robin opened his eyes and looked around. He was in Bruce's study. Toys were on the floor. Alfred was helping Dick with some science project. It looked like he was making one of those volcanos. "Thanks a lot Alfred. I'm having fun, but I wish Bruce would spend some time with me. I've been here for almost two months and he hardly hangs with me." Dick complained.

"I'm sure that Master Bruce would spend more time with you if time permitted. However right now that's not possible." Alfred calmly told the boy. It looked like the non-traditional method was working. He hadn't had a fainting spell lately and he was remembering things. He still had trouble relating to society and he sometimes gave into his darker impulses, but all in all he was fine.

Robin looked around the house. What was so bad about them that he had repressed them?

Suddenly the door to the study opened and Bruce Wayne walked in dressed in a brown suit. He was carrying a briefcase with him. "Hi Dick how are you?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce!" Dick ran over and hugged him tightly. "Can I come to work with you tomorrow please! It's Saturday tomorrow and I really want to spend time with you. Can I please?" Dick begged

Smiling down at his young ward (adopted child or unofficial child.) he laughed. "Alright you can come with me to my robotics factory tomorrow. I'm meeting my new partner there, Mr. Wilson. He's an ex military agent who is a robotics/weapon expert. I think you'll like him."

"Wilson? I don't know any Mr. Wilson. Whom is Bruce talking about anyways?" Robin asked confused.

"Of course you don't know you don't remember silly. Lets fast forward this a tiny bit to see what happens next." Brother Blood said. He was enjoying himself.

The scene blurred and changed. Now they were standing outside a seven story gray stone building. On the side in big gold letters were the words WILSON TECH. Robin walked through the door and entered a highly sophistaced assembly room. He watched as Bruce was telling him what the robots were made for. "Funny", he thought, "Those robots look like Slade's. Hey what am I doing?" He asked outloud.

Dick had raced over to the assembly line and had climbed on. He was now jumping from conveyer belt to conveyer belt. Whipping around one of the finished robots his foot got stuck. He fell towards the floor certain to maintain injury even as he flipped out of the way and crashed into an individual who had just appeared.

"Sorry my fault. I shouldn't have been playing on the assembly line." Dick said apologizing.

"No need to be sorry. I often wanted to do that myself. Bruce so nice to see you again." Wilson said shaking Bruce's hand. "So is this the young man you were telling me about over the phone? He's quite the acrobat."

"Yes he is. His parents and him were in the circus. I should have kept a better eye on him. Dick I like you to meet Mr. Slade Wilson the President and CEO of Wilson Tech. I'm going to be working with him over the next few months on some special projects." Bruce said introducing Slade.

Robin gasped outloud and let his mouth hang open wide. He was in complete shock. Slade a business partner with Bruce Wayne and being kind to him as a child? It couldn't be possible it just didn't make sense. He looked at the man closely.

Slade Wilson was a man at a height of 6'2 and 187 lbs. He had short spiky black hair and _two _crystal blue eyes along with a mouth of perfect teeth. He wore a bronze suit with black tie and gray shirt. Could this be the same madmen that tortured him?

"Seems to me your mind has a great deal of secrets it wants to share with you. Shall we listen in on their conversation?" Brother Blood asked innocently.

"You have the most amazing stuff here. I've never seen such fine robots. You're a real genius Slade. So why are you interested in working with me?" Bruce asked

"Simply your company produce's the circuitry I need to improve my design. You scratch my back I scratch yours situation wouldn't you say Wayne?" Slade asked

"Yes could you excuse me a moment? Dick please stop messing with that stuff. You're going to break a bone or something." Bruce said as Dick began to fool with the finished robots.

"Stop telling me what to do jerk face. I can handle myself I don't need you budding into my life." Dick cursed at him. He whirled around and tried to hit him. Bruce caught his fist and held him in place. "Please stop this nonsense. Now go out to the car. Its almost time for you to go see Leslie."

For a moment it looked like Dick wouldn't obey him. His eyes flashed red and his face twisted into pure rage. Just as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared and he walked out to the limo.

"Something seems odd about the boy. What's wrong with him?" Slade asked curious.

"He is suffering from Disocitive Identity Disorder. I haven't told him. I'm trying a non-traditional method. It seems to be working, but sometimes he slips." Bruce sighed

"Might I make a suggestion?" Slade asked innocently

Suddenly the scene blacked out and changed. He was in Leslie office. Sitting in the couch again. "Why did we skip here?"

"Your memory is playing back the most signifgant points. Now hush I find this fascinating. Your childhood simply was horrible. I mean people lying to you and using you." Brother Blood explained in delight.

"So Dick how have you been since we last talked? I hope your doing better at school and behaving yourself." Leslie asked kindly.

"Fine although I could do with a little more fun time with Bruce. And why do I do so much science and other junk? I know its important but its not that much fun. I want some friends." Dick complained.

"I'm sure you do. You'll make friends in time. Now did anything new happen today?"

"Yeah I met a guy named Slade Wilson. He is so cool. He's got the coolest robots. He didn't mind when I messed around his factory." Dick said. Robin looked at his past self in horror. He was admiring Slade. Gross!

Leslie and him talked for a bit more than she called Bruce in. He understood how he knew what happened when he wasn't around. His construct memory filled in the blanks.

"You methods are working Leslie. Things are going great. In a few more months his condition will totally be gone." Bruce whispered excitedly.

"That's not what I said would happen. His disorder isn't curable just treatable. You need to spend some more time with him and not as Batman. He needs a role model." Leslie calmly explained to her old friend.

"I know that and I know he needs a friend. That's why I've agreed to let him spend an hour or two with my new partner. Slade can teach him martial arts and all kinds of other stuff. I think he'll be a good role model."

Shaking her head Leslie gazed at the man she had comforted as child when he lost his parents. "I trust your judgment Bruce but what Dick needs is love from you. You're all he has in this world. I know it's painful to be around someone who reminds you about what happen to your parents, but you have to take the reigns. Promise me you'll be there for Dick when he needs you."

"I swear to you Les I will. Right now I just can't but when he needs me I'll be there."

Robin cried a little. Batman hadn't wanted to take care of him originally was bad enough. Finding out he been shoved over to Slade was worse. Brother Blood forwarded the memories one month.

Their surroundings had changed. They were now in a dojo. Robin saw his past self-wearing a green belt getting ready to attack Slade who wore a black belt. Dick charged Slade and used a right cross followed by left upper cut and ending with a right uppercut. Slade grabbed him and held him. Robin knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Good technique but not perfect."

"Man you beat me every time. How am I supposed to beat you when you're bigger than me?" Dick asked.

"Patience my young prodigy. That is one thing you lack. You must use your opponent's advantage against him to win in battle. Do you understand?" Slade asked bending down to help Dick up.

"Yeah I got it. Hiyah!" Dick lashed out with his right leg tripping Slade and sending him sprawling on the mat. "I beat you."

"Dick that was dishonorable and ruthless. Very good!" Slade said. He smiled widely. "I'm impressed at your ingenuity. When you come over next time will half to work on your fighting and acrobat skills some more."

"It seems you learned your fighting techniques from a different mentor than you believed. Trained by evil and raised by evil how can you deny it?" Brother Blood asked.

"Shut up you monster. This isn't real. I won't believe its real!" Robin shouted. Clenching his fist in frustration he growled under his breath.

"These memories are quite real I can assure you. Lets fast forward some more say another month?"

The world around Robin dissolved and rearranged. He was now in Slade's private office. He wanted to run away and hide but he couldn't. He watched in horror as Slade showed around his younger self.

"Man this stuff is neat. Its way better than anything Bruce has. I mean Chinese magician clothes with a staff that can summon a fire monster? That is one of a kind. All these blueprints for future projects are neat. But you said you have something special to show me." Dick said.

"Yes its over here. Dick I like to present to you my battle suit. Once I'm in it my strength will be increased twofold. I haven't finished the mask yet. Do you like it?" Slade asked curios.

"Yeah it's the neatest thing I've ever seen! I wish I had one." Dick pouted.

"I thought you might feel that way. That's why I designed one for you. I hope you like it." Slade said pressing a button. A panel came down on the wall and Robin gasped. It was his apprentice outfit!

"No no no this can't be happening." Robin moaned as he watched Dick put on the outfit. "This is so cool! Thanks a lot Uncle Slade!" Dick said as he ran over and hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it Dick. I hope that one day I can teach you all my secrets. Make you my apprentice you would like that wouldn't you?" Slade asked his voice laced with venom.

"Of course I would. What could be better?" Dick asked. His eyes were shining. He looked like he just won the lotto.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Robin said as he began puking his guts out. His mind was reeling. _Uncle Slade! Apprentice!_ This was his worst nightmare.

Brother Blood snapped his fingers and the scene change once more. Another month had passed making a total of five months since his parents died. They were in Leslie office.

"I'm doing so much better at school. No one messes with me. Alfred and Bruce pay more attention to me. But I still have no friends. Also I keep getting blamed for things I didn't do. What's up with that? Slade never yells at me like Bruce does when I faint."

"People are different. I'm glad you've found a positive role model in your life. I wish it were someone more like Bruce than this Slade. Well I'll see you next week by Dick." Leslie said as the boy raced outside. "I have a bad feeling about all this."

"Well that ends the tour of those memories. Look at the time four hours have passed since you separated. Why don't we check out the last set of memories we have some time." Brother Blood told Robin snapping his fingers.

The Titans had finished with the last of the students. They were tired and beat but they had to continue on. Dark Robin held his head in one hand and put the other over his mouth. What he had seen was unpleasant.

"Dark Robin are you okay?" Starfire asked concerned.

Dark Robin moved over towards Raven then threw up all over her. "Eww." Raven said solemnly

"Sorry bad reaction. Can we go?" He asked

"Yeah lets go now. We only have one more level and were there!" Cyborg told them to get there moral up. They took off like a rocket towards the final floor.


	9. Enhancements

Enhancements.

"This is it you all. The last floor before we get to Robin. Be on your guard. It's going to be the hardest floor to conquer. So be on your guard." Cyborg said as they made their way down the spiraling staircase.

"Lets hurry dudes. Four hours have passed already. We only have one hour left before Robin and Dark Robin die." Beast Boy said concerned. He looked over his shoulder at Dark Robin. He was panting hard and sweating. He had to be in a lot of pain but he wouldn't say a word.

"Here's the door. Lets go. I mean there's no time like the present." Raven told the others. Grasping the doorknob she twisted it opened and pushed it forward.

The hall way was dark and there was only a single light shining. The entire corridor seemed dead. The Titans entered cautiously. They had no way of knowing what kinds of traps were in here.

"Starfire give us some light will you?" Dark Robin gasped. He barely had the strength to stand. He couldn't give up though. One way or another he would save his lighter side.

Starfire lit up one hand and the Titans proceed down the corridor. Glancing around they found the walls were completely blank. "This place is most dreadful. I feel like I am in a Centurion Prison." Starfire commented.

Suddenly there was whirring sound. The Titans leaped apart as walls shot up from the floor. Soon the five friends were separated by six inches of titanium.

"Hey what's the deal? Guys can you hear me? Hello anyone there?" Beast Boy shouted into his communicator. All he got was a bunch of static.

"Great just great. Well I guess I should bust out of here." Beast Boy thought. He changed into a rhino and charged the wall. He didn't even make a dent and all he got for it was a huge headache.

"Man that was not helpful." Suddenly the walls changed and suddenly Beast Boy was in a realistic virtual environment. "What in the world. Mom! Dad!"

Beast Boy ran over to his parents. He was confused. They had died two years ago in the Congo after getting infected with a jungle virus. "Garfield what have you done? How could you forget us?" His parents asked. They looked like living corpses.

"What do you mean? I tried to save you but I couldn't. The virus was too powerful. Mom Dad stop your hurting me. Help!" Beast Boy shouted in fear as his parents began ripping him apart.

Meanwhile the other Titans were all experiencing similar simulations. Raven was back in Azerath being hunted down by her father Trigun. Cyborg was screaming as he lost more and more of his humanity to robotic parts. Starfire was crying because she had lost her friends and Robin. Dark Robin was rolling around in a heap as the Titans attacked him.

On the floor below Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx watched on close circuit TV as the Titans fell apart. The panic rooms were designed to make a person worst fear come true only a million times worst.

"Those snot nose geek faces will never get out of there. No one has ever survived a panic room. They'll be whimpering puppy dogs by the time were done with them." Gizmo gloated.

"Yeah this is better then cable. I can't wait to see who breaks first. I bet you fifty dollars its Beast Boy." Mammoth said flashing his teeth.

"I think it will be robo wimp and I accept your bet." Gizmo said shaking his hand.

Jinx watched the monitors sadly. Her eyes were on Cyborg. He was in pain. As much as she hated the Titans she couldn't let anything happen to him. But what could she do?

Brother Blood was unaware of what was going on in the real world. He was to busy trying to rib Robin apart. They had entered the final repressed memory.

"Ready for the grand finale my young friend?" Brother Blood asked. His face was one of someone with nothing to lose.

"Shut the hell up you creep! I'm not your friend. And after what I've just experienced nothing could be worse." Robin muttered.

The scene was the indoor dojo at Wayne Manor. Dick was fighting Bruce while Alfred watched from the sidelines. A quick glance at the calendar told Robin they were in the sixth month since his parents died.

"That's it you're getting it. Kick harder and oof. You win!" Bruce said as he landed on the floor.

"I can't believe I beat you. I guess all my training with Slade has paid off. Well I got get ready. Slade coming to take me on a farewell outing. Were going to the amusement park." Dick said as he walked over to Alfred who handed him his clothes.

"The amusement park? I thought I was going to take you there next weekend." Bruce said in a confused voice.

"You were going to but Slade decided to go there for our final get together. He's leaving for Jump City the day after tomorrow and he's been such a good role model for me I didn't have the heart to tell him you were taking me next week. Your not mad at me are you?" Dick asked

"No I could never be mad at you Dick. I just wish I had been as much as father figure for you as Slade has."

"No Bruce don't say that! I can't believe this happened." Robin moaned. Brother Blood grinned obvisoly enjoying Robin's discomfort.

"Bruce let me tell you something. Slade is good role model and all but he can't compare to my Dad. If I had to choose someone to be my father after my real one I choose you. I love you." Dick said. He went over and hugged Bruce tightly who returned the hug just as tight.

Ten minuets later Dick was in a Rolls Royce and heading out. Bruce watched it leave with a frown on his face. "Something wrong sir?" Alfred asked

"Nothing Alfred. I just have a bad feeling that's all."

In the limo Slade was talking with Dick. "It seems only yesterday we met. I can't believe my time in Gotham City is almost up. I'll miss you when I'm gone."

"I know but there isn't anything that can be done about it. Let me just say you've been a big help to me. Thanks a lot." Dick said kindly.

"Your very much welcome Dick. I hope one day you will return the favor." Slade told him in a mysterious voice.

"Hey wait a moment this isn't the way to the amusement park. Where are we going Uncle Slade?" Dick asked confused. Suddenly Slade hand shot out and grabbed Dick and held him tight. "What are you doing? Stop! You're hurting me!" He screeched.

"Leave him alone!" Robin shouted running at Slade. He wanted to hurt him. He fell right through him. Rubbing his sore arm he looked up and watched in horror as Slade injected his younger self with something. "Nightly nite."

The scene shifted. Robin looked around. He was in some sort of secret lab. There was medical equipment and a surgical table. In one corner there was a huge computer and a huge microscopic. There were test tubes filled with all kinds of meds. What in the world was this place?

Slade entered the room through a hidden door. He was carrying a semi concuess Dick. "Julian get in here!" he shouted.

A woman entered the room from a door on the opposite side. She was wearing a black dress under a white lab coat. Her tag read Dr. Julian Basher. (This is an inside joke. A male Dr. Basher on Star Trek DSNINE was genetically enhanced which is what's about to happen to Robin.) She had short auburn hair and gray eyes. She was about 5'8 and 165 lbs. When she spoke it was with a Chezk Republic accent. "I'm here Slade and you're late. What took you so long?"

"Bruce Wayne wouldn't let him out of his sight. Honestly I never would have believed that Wayne had a soft spot in his heart." Slade said disgustingly

"Well this is the young man that I've heard so much about. Put him on the table. I need to examine him before we began. Do you have his medical records?" Julian asked

Slade handed over some thick files. Julian scanned them over quickly. "Are you actually reading that?" Slade asked impatiently

"Photographic memory remember? Hold your horses I'll be ready to begin shortly. Hmm did you have to sedate him so heavily it's making this examination hard." Julian retorted. She didn't like being rushed.

"Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" Dick asked weakly. He tried to escape but he could barely move. He was afraid. Slade had never done anything like this before. He wished Bruce were here.

"Don't worry your pretty little head my boy. I'm going to make you all better. Better than before. You see I'm Slade's top genetists and psychologist so I'm going to do a little operation." Julian told him as she strapped him down to the table.

"What kind of operation?" Dick asked his voice quivering.

"I'm having Dr. Basher here genetically enhance you by rearranging your DNA and a little brainwashing to make you loyal to me." Slade said.

"What! No! Let me go! Help me someone!" Dick began struggling. But it was no use. Soon he was already for the operation. Julian gave him anthesisa gas and he was out. But part of his mind remained aware of what was going on.

"The procedure will be done in two parts. The first part will be resenquencing the DNA and then after a resting period I'll begin the brainwashing. You can go get ready. I'll be busy for the next four hours." Dr. Basher told Slade.

Slade nodded his head. "I'll be back in a few minuets to check on your progress. Don't disappoint me Julian."

Julian began the procedure. First she took a blood sample. Then making a slide she studied it under her microscope before using her computer to determine what had to be done. Then using sophisticated medical tools she began enhancing the DNA. This was fun to her.

After two hours she was done. It was time to give his body a thirty-minute rest period. Leaning back in her chair she called for Slade. He entered the room wearing his body armor except for the mask. "Are you done with the first step?" Slade asked.

"Yes love I am. You were right in picking him for your apprentice he has the perfect gene structure for this. Look at the monitors and I'll show you what I've done." Julian said sliding over to her computer.

Slade glanced up at the charts on display. Putting a hand on her shoulder he squeezed gently. The two of them were obvious lovers in Robin's eyes. He couldn't believe anyone could _love_ him.

"As you can see on the monitors I've increased his intelligent by ninety percent. Any higher and his brain wouldn't be able to handle the strain. I've also increased his memory abilities. Hand eye coordination is gravely improved. Now for his body systems they've all been designed to function at one hundred and ten percent. Speed, strength, agility, and balance have been perfected. I've designed the perfect human for you. I hope you're satisfied." Julian said turning around and kissing Slade.

"Julian this is more than I could hope for. I knew when I met you that you were special. Anything else I should know my love bird?" Slade asked excitedly.

"Someone gag me because this is sick." Robin said.

"For once I have to agree with you. This is getting to mushy for me." Brother Blood said.

"Like I told you before darling if he woke up right now his body would go into system failure. That's why this procedure is done in two parts. There are three ways to activate the genetic enhancements. I've developed a gas from the chemicals I brought to activate them once he wakes up. However if you wanted to train him a bit you could use this controller to activate them remotely. Keep in mind that controller also can track him down by homing in on the chip I installed at the top part of his spinal cord. The final way is a few months after his sixteenth birthday he will naturally come into them." Dr. Basher said.

"Good. I can't wait to begin training my apprentice. Bruce Wayne was an idiot not to see the potential the boy had. Now will the brainwashing solve his mental condition?" Slade asked

"It won't cure it if that's what you mean but I will be able to repress it. Now we have twenty minutes to kill before I begin part two so you want to get some lunch?" Julian asked.

"Yes I would. I'll go get it. You wait here." Slade said.

Dick was on the table uncounciess. He was crying inside his heart. He wanted to go home. His mind whispered one word. "Bruce."

The scene suddenly changed swiftly. Bruce had become Batman. He was jumping in the Batmobile. "Sir is this really nessacery?" Alfred asked

"Slade has kidnapped Dick Alfred and erased all traces of his existents from the world. Something has to be done. I'm glad I planted that tracker on him. Call Commissioner Gordon. I have to go." Batman said. With that he was off.

"Hang on Dick I'm coming. Computer lock onto signal. Plot the quickest coarse to its location and engage turbo drive." Batman said. The Batmobile took off like a rocket.

Suddenly Robin was thrusted back into the lab. Julian and Slade were ready to begin phase two. A helmet was placed on him. "Once we begin there's no turning back. Here we go. What?" Julian asked. The Batmobile plowed through the wall sending the two of them flying.

"Batman?! How did he find us?" Julian asked. Batman leaped out of the Batmobile and threw a bolo at her tying her up. "Hey!" Batman just glared at her and advanced.

"Well well if it isn't the famous Batman I've heard about. What are you doing here this isn't your kind of business." Slade said.

"I make it my business when there's kidnapping and illegal genetic splicing involved. What have you done with Dick Grayson?" Batman demanded coldly.

"See for yourself." Slade said stepping aside to reveal a very pale and sickly looking Dick. Batman's mouth widened in horror.

"Why Slade why? You were a respectable businessman and military operant. Why do this?" Batman asked confused.

"So your not the worlds greatest detective after all. So I have to spell it out for you." Slade said. He walked around the ruined lab and picked up a piece of debris. Crushing it he began his tale. "For power and wealth of course. I want to dominate the planet. Even during my military stint I was using my knowledge to fund my illegal underground activities. Using my companies I made entire army's to use in my plans. The only thing I didn't have was someone to follow in my footsteps and continue my work after I was gone. That's when I discovered one Dick Grayson. Bruce Wayne's little ward was so very much like me. Both of us are determined, focus, and serious. We even look alike. He could pass for my son. For months now I've been testing him to see if he would make a perfect apprentice and he has passed with flying colors. Now after a few modifications we will both take over the world together." Slade finished laughing evilly.

"That's not going to happen I won't let it." Batman said as he charged Slade. The two of them began to fight furiously. Both were experts in martial arts and Slade kept avoiding Batman's batarangs. "Face it Bats. Dick is mine and if he refuse he'll die because if I can't have him no one will." Slade laughed.

Batman jumped back and took out a batarang. Anger in his voice he said. "You won't win." And through the thing at Slade's face. It got him in the face.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed clutching his eye. The batarang had sliced his left out and would leave a definite scar. "Your going to wish you hadn't done that."

"I only wish I done it sooner. Heyah!" Batman slammed his fist on the controller destroying the second way of activating the genes. Kicking Slade into the gas he got rid of the first. Suddenly they could here the police.

"Another day Batman. When we meet again will finish this fight." Slade promised throwing down a smokescreen ball.

Commissioner Gordon entered room followed by half of the Gotham Police department. "What happened here old friend?"

"Slade Wilson kidnapped a boy and had Dr. Basher over their do illegal genetic splicing on him. I've discovered that Slade is a large criminal lord. I doubt you'll be able to find him." Batman told his old friend.

Harvey Bullock walked over and cuffed Dr. Basher. She was laughing. "What's so funny lady your partner ditched you."

"Fools my fiancé didn't abandon me. That was our plan. In case you or that idiot Batman over their showed up my darling Slade would escape. Through me in prison I don't mind. I'll wait for Slade forever. Oh by the way my gene splicing is irreversible. You should also know Batman that Slade will return for the child. Whatever my love wants he gets. And theirs nothing you can do about it." Julian laughed manically. Bullock shoved her towards a waiting unit.

Gordon walked over to the table where Batman was gently lifting Dick into his arms. He was hyperventilating and was feverish. "Man what did she do that kid?" He asked horrified.

"She tampered with something man was never meant to touch. I'll take him where he can get some medical attention then I'll get him home." Batman said leaving the scene. Gordon watched him go in sadness.

"Alfred contact Leslie tell her we need her help now! Also prepare the medical lab. Dick is in a lot of pain."

He arrived at the Batcave where he met Alfred and Leslie. She went to him immediately. "It doesn't look good. His body is going into systems shock. What did you get from her files?" Leslie asked as she admistered some morphine.

"Nothing that's helpful. He was incoherent through out the entire ride. His disorder is going into over drive. I couldn't tell _who_ he was half the time." Batman said. He pounded his fist into the wall. "I should've done a better background check on Slade!"

"You can't blame yourself sir. Les is there anything that can be done for him?" Alfred asked

"Not even regular therapy and meds won't help. The only thing I can do is try a new radical treatment. His mind is starting to repress this incident. However the best thing would be to repress the last six months. I need to replace the memories with something new. Bruce you have something I could use?" Leslie asked

Batman brought out the Robin costume and quickly dressed him. "I was going to make him my partner when he got back from the park. The R stands for Robin. His mother's nickname for him."

Leslie forcefully repressed his memories and she asked Annie to guard his memories until he was able to handle them. The three left him alone. Star appeared beside him. Sighing she whispered. "My poor champion. I know the last six months have been difficult for you but you will do great things one day. Now rest my young Robin." She passed her hand over him protectively. He glowed for a minute then he resumed his sleep. He knew he had been blessed.

"So that's all your memories. What a delightful trip they've been. Well look at the time four hours and thirty minutes. You have one measly half hour to live. Ready to give in? Your friends will never come in time." Brother Blood taunted

Robin gazed around. He was feeling hurt, angry, and betrayed. He'd been lied to, used and had his DNA tampered with. He wanted to cry or scream but he couldn't. But he was never going to give up. "Leave me alone you bastard. My friends will come for me. I would rather die than let you win."

Suddenly both of them woke up. It seemed that something had destroyed the extractor. "What is going on?" Blood yelled furious.

"Something caused a short circuit and fried the controls to the Panics Rooms. Those sniveling snot nose punks are coming!" Gizmo explained. No one glanced at Jinx who was smiling. She had sent out a small hex to destroy the panic rooms.

"Everyone okay?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah I think I'm okay. My mind hurts." BB said.

"Lets go Robin only has thirty minuets." Dark Robin said as he raced towards the final door. The others followed hopeful they would save Robin.


	10. Phoenix

Phoenix

The Titans blasted down the last door and entered a room similar to the HIVE's old combat room. The only difference was there were no stands and there was a small room behind a one-way glass mirror.

"Titans so glad you could join the party." Brother Blood said removing the goggles from his eyes. "Is there anything I can get you? Food, drink, a nice helping of death perhaps?"

"Cut the chit chat Blood we want our friend back now." Cyborg said aiming his sonic cannon.

"You don't think I'll just hand him over do you? Agents attack now!" Brother Blood commanded.

"Teen Titans attack!" Dark Robin said taking off after Brother Blood. Cyborg went after Gizmo while Raven had her hands full with Jinx. Starfire and Beast Boy were left to take on Mammoth. The fight was on! Robin could only watch weakly while his friends battled for his life as time ran out.

"Over here you little snot nose picker. You can't catch me!" Gizmo shouted as he flew around Cyborg head shooting razor blades at him. Cyborg dodged him. "Oh I'm getting so tired of you creep! Come here at fight fair!"

"I don't do fair you little robot wimp. I can't wait to take you down." Gizmo retorted zooming in for the kill. That's when Cyborg shot out his extra long arm and ripped off Gizmo's wing sending him crashing into the wall. "That you little rotten bald boy."

The battle between Raven and Jinx was intense. Jinx flipped out of most of Raven's traps sending hexes that Raven just deflected. "Did you enjoy getting here Raven? The HIVE Academy is a scream."

"Don't taunt me you little witch. How dare you kidnap my friend and play with Cyborg's heart." Raven demanded levitating out of the way.

"I don't mess with Cyborg's heart. He should have stayed with us. I love him." Jinx confessed. Raven sent her into a wall knocking her out. "Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Raven questioned her.

Starfire flung starbolt after starbolt at Mammoth who with stood everyone. "Is that the best you got girly?"

Beast Boy as an elephant charged him but Mammoth picked him up and flung him at Starfire. "Hah Hah that was to easy. What in the world?" He asked.

Starfire with eyes glowing picked up a transformed T-rex Beast Boy and flung him on top of Mammoth. "No that's not all I got jerk." She shot back at him.

Dark Robin attacked with all his might. He was firing shot after shot at Brother Blood but he was weak so they kept missing. Brother Blood laughed outloud at his attempts. He gave Dark Robin a swift kick sending him flying.

"You are so weak. I thought you were supposed to be the ultimate evil. Now I see that you are rough and untrained. But I'll take care of that. I have big plans for you." Brother Blood chuckled.

"Shut up you torture. I want my lighter side returned right now!" Dark Robin growled. Sweat poured down his face. He felt the pain race through his body. His joints were on fire. He now knew what was going. His genetic enhancements were coming online.

"Leave you alone? Is that what your asking. I can't do that. I know so much about you. About the origins of your little mental problem. How Slade trained you as a child and how his fiancé genetically enhanced you. By the way I see there starting to work. That must be why you're in so much pain." Brother Blood commented. He grinned evilly as Dark Robin advanced towards him.

"I'm through playing games. Surrender now or I'll pound you!" Dark Robin shouted. The Teen Titans hurried after him ready to assist. Suddenly a round dome incased them.

"What is this? We have to get out!" Cyborg yelled blasting away at the dome but to no avail. Starfire tried her starbolts and Raven couldn't teleport them out. Beast Boy changed shape ten times but he couldn't get them out. "What is this thing made of anyways?"

"Guys we have another problem. According to my sensors were running out of oxygen." Cyborg said hurriedly.

"The Titans have about five minutes of air left. That's the same amount of time you have before you die. Only difference is you have two minutes avaible to be revived but they don't. You are evil so why don't you join my agents and me. I will put you back together so you don't die. Why won't betray them their your enemies." Brother Blood told him.

"Their my friends. I can't choose between them or myself. That's the most horrible evil I could commit." Dark Robin said weakly. He was on the ground and panting. He had failed. Looking behind him at the Titans he knew they would die and so would Robin and it would be his entire fault.

"You have no friends. You are mine. Join me and the pain will end for both you and them." Brother Blood commanded

"Don't Dark Robin! You mustn't give up!" Starfire shouted

"Starfire conserve your air that's an order!" Dark Robin told her.

Starfire ignored him and continued to use up her air supply. "We are your friends Dark Robin. We have always been. Don't ever give up on yourself."

"She's right dude. You may not have Robin's humor but you're our friend. Save him if you can." Beast Boy said

"We believe in you. There is a way out of this I know there is." Raven shouted.

"I know I was harsh with you before, but I believe in you. You're my best friend. Now go kick his butt!" Cyborg told him as he slowly ran out of air.

Dark Robin smiled at them. Their words filled him with hope. He felt Robin calling for him. He had the strength to go on. "You ready bro?" he thought telepathically to him. He received a mental yes.

"You know something Blood, Your right about me. I am evil. But theirs one big difference between being evil and doing evil." Dark Robin chuckled

"What's the difference? There both the same." Blood said.

"Wrong again. It's the choices we make that determine who we are. I choose to be good because _that's _who I am!" Dark Robin said charging a surprise Brother Blood. He flipped over him and crashed through the glass.

Quickly unstrapping Robin he checked him over for any immediate medical problems. There was none. Focusing hard the two of them become one entity again. Robin walked slowly out of the room. His crystal was glowing gold and then orange. "Your in for it now. I have a new power up granted to me from Star the Spirit of Justice. Hope you like it. Phoenix Flames!"

Robin who had gold sparks flying all over him was lifted in the air by a phoenix with his arms spread wide. The bird screeched and went around him again and again in an atom design. Suddenly the flames came together forming a fireball that burst causing a light show. Everyone covered their eyes and when they opened them again they gasped.

Robin's outfit had changed big time. He now wore a gold falcon helmet. On his torso was a gold and blue chest plate with his letter R clearly visible made out of sapphires. Around his neck was a white silk scarf with blue edges. He wore a white tunic with a blue sash that had an orange phoenix belt buckle. His gloves had changed to golden talons with huge sapphires on the wrist. He had leg guards that connected to similar talon feet. He carried two weapons. On his belt an Egyptian boomara and on his back a quiver filled with arrows and a bow. His crystal caught the light still plainly visible.

"I am Phoenix Robin. Prepare to face my wrath!" Robin said his voice echoing.

"Agents attack now!" Brother Blood commanded. The three of them raced towards Robin eager to test out this new improved version. Seconds before they could touch them he jumped over them. Throwing the boomara he broke the glass and freed the Titans. Before anyone could stop him he notched a flame arrow and let it fly. It hit the memory extractor destroying it completely. His weapons disappeared in a burst of flames. "I don't need my weapons to beat you. Come on one on one." Robin taunted.

The HIVE took the bait. Using Attack Pattern Alpha they came after him hard. But his armor protected him. His talons tearing at their costumes and drawing blood. Thinking they had a better chance one on one they attacked him individually. Gizmo was first.

"You are so going to get it you little piffsniffer. I've been waiting for some payback!" Gizmo shouted as he zoomed in for the kill. Robin waved his hand to the right and Gizmo went tumbling. "Ahhhhh! What's going on?!" Gizmo shouted as he crashed into a wall.

"Use your bald head Gizmo. I use ninety percent of my brain. I have access to powers such as telekinesis! Better luck next time baldy." Robin said with a laugh. Turning he faced Jinx.

Jinx let loose a barrage of hexes, which Robin countered with fire. It seemed in Phoenix mode he could create fire. Creating a huge fireball he sent her flying but not before his crystal used its power on her.

"You may have beat the others but there's no way a pipsqueak like you can stop the Mammoth!" Mammoth said charging. Robin simply spread his flame wings and rammed him. "Lights out!" Mammoth fell to the floor moaning.

Robin walked slowly towards Brother Blood. "You are going to pay for what you put me through." He growled.

"I don't think so. I meant what I said before. You would join us or die. Prepare to die!" Brother Blood shouted setting of an explosive force that caught Robin.

"NO!" Starfire gasped. The Titans looked on at horror. Had their friend perished? It couldn't end this way it just couldn't. Suddenly from the flames Robin emerged without a scratch. "But how could you survive that explosion?" Brother Blood demanded.

"Apparently you don't know your legends very well Blood. The Phoenix was an immortal bird and I've been granted that same power." Robin said confidently.

"Another day then Robin. You can't forever deny your evil heritage. One day you will lead the world into a new age of evil." Brother Blood prophesied. With that he disappeared along with the rest of the HIVE.

The Titans ran over to Robin. They were congratulating him with the cool new power up when he changed back to normal and fainted. It was time to go home.


	11. Answers

Answers.

It was five hours later that Robin woke up. He was in the infirmy surrounded by his friends. "How do you feel?" Starfire asked.

"Like a steamroller ran over me. Any permenant damage done?" Robin asked.

"None. We also took the liberty of removing the chip in your neck. We got you back on your meds and have called Dr. Tompkins. She said to let you rest and to call her as soon as you felt up to it." Raven told him

"I made you some tofu if you're hungry." Beast Boy offered

"I also fixed up your cycle. Its working perfectly now. You don't need to worry about anything." Cyborg said quietly.

Robin sensed the tension in the air. He knew they were all worried about him and that Dark Robin had told them everything that he had experienced. He just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Guys I want to thank you for saving my life. I never would have believed you would have trusted Dark Robin enough to save me." Robin told them.

"We meant what we said to him. He is are friend just as you are. Don't you ever doubt that." Starfire told him.

"Yeah we may have been pissed off with the dude but in the end we realized something." Cyborg commented.

"And what prattle is that may I ask?"

"That we are superhero's. Its up to us to save the day. We protect the innocence not punish the guilty." Raven replied.

"Very smart Raven. I'm impressed." Said a voice coming from the shadows. Detaching from the shadows Batman appeared. "May I speak to Robin alone?"

The Titans looked at their leader for his okay. He nodded and they left. The moment they were gone Batman removed his cowl and Robin took off his mask. They weren't partners talking to one another. They were father and son.

"Dick I came as soon as Raven contacted me." Bruce said.

"She shouldn't have. I don't want you here." Dick told him. He glared at his mentor angrily.

"I know your mad at me." Bruce began.

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm furious and enraged! You lied to me, kept things from me, stole my memories from me. I feel betrayed and hurt. I just found out my mental condition has been around since I was eight! Slade the worst enemy ever was your business partner and a friend to me as a kid. I also had to find out my genetic structure has been rearranged. Not to mention I had my mind invaded, nearly died, and last but not least find that the evil has been inside me longer than I could ever have believed and you think I'm mad? Hell no!" Dick yelled. He began crying.

"I'm sorry. I know those words don't mean much but I am truly sorry. All I ever wanted for you was a normal life. The life I never had. But things went horribly wrong and I did some things I regret. Didn't you wonder why I went after Slade so hard when Dark Robin took over you? We had personal history. I'm sure in time he would have told you the truth if his little "apprentice" thing had gone on longer but he didn't. When you first told me about Slade I should have spoken up but I wasn't sure. Now I am and its all my fault that your in this mess." Bruce said deject.

"Why did you come here Bruce? What do you want from me?" Dick asked. Putting his mask back on he cleared away the tears.

"I only ask for your forgiveness. If you can learn acceptance with your dark persona surely you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Bruce said quietly

Before Robin could answer Starfire entered the room. "Forgive my intrusion I couldn't help but over hear. Robin nothing can change the past. But your guardian did come here and offer an explanation. It may not be the answers you want but it _is_ an answer. Please forgive him." Starfire pleaded.

"I already have Starfire. Let me properly introduce you two. Starfire of Tameran meet Bruce Wayne of Gotham. Also known as Batman." Robin said as the two-shook hands saying how glad they were to meet each other.

In the nexus where all reality meet Star the Spirit of Justice and Nova the Spirit of Injustice were congratulating each other on another well played game of chess.

"Those were some fancy moves Nova. Using the HIVE like that and Brother Blood nearly took out my Robin." Star complemented.

"Yes but your brilliant strategy won the game. Robin has received the power boost. He can only use it in emergence's and up to fifteen minutes but still quite a good boost." Nova replied.

"Robin has overcome two of three obstacles in reaching the final stage of his evolution. Once that is reached he will either be the key to a new era of good or new era of evil." Star said. Sighing she set up the board for the next round unsure of what fate had inshore for her champion.

To all my faithful readers and especially Lost Inside I like to say that there will be one more story in my Dark Robin Trilogy. It will appear on the fan page in November because right now it October I need to concentrate on finishing my X-men evolution story. So be patient.


End file.
